


夏至番外·存在且唯一

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博然, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 外语系六元x信计系一宝系列
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博





	夏至番外·存在且唯一

高三正式开学之后，先进行了一次摸底分班。王一博毫无悬念进入了3-A，和刘昊然所在的3-B只有一墙之隔。学习逐渐紧张起来，两周一次小考，一月一次大考，几乎占用了所有休息的时间，为了让大家快速进入状态，学校连十一假期都占用了一半用来考试。  
“知道国内高三这么疯狂，没想到真的这么丧心病狂。”  
刘昊然瘫在王一博的床上，看了一眼桌子上的电子钟，已经十一点半了，他还有半张卷子没开始纠错。  
“起来，刷完错题还要预习，十二点半之前结束，”王一博坐在地上拽他的裤腿，“再拖明天就起不来看阅兵了。”  
“我有黑眼圈了，”刘昊然凑过去小声抱怨，“不好看了都。”  
王一博无奈地扭头亲了一下他的脸：“好看，特别好看，每天都好看，满意了没？求求你起来吧？”  
刘昊然这才勉为其难爬起来，晃到桌子旁边坐下，“呈上来吧。”  
被男朋友按住一顿蹂躏，最后顶着鸟窝头哭唧唧往本子上抄错题。第二天他们还得把错题再复习一次，每天循环，已经熟悉的题型就不太做了，容易错的也越来越少，最明显的变化就是刘昊然在年级的名次爬升特别快，王一博也稳定在理科前五。  
“下次用完的笔壳别到处乱扔了，”王一博捡起来地上硌脚的东西，“你看看右手边那个抽屉里，全是我留着卖钱的空笔壳。”  
“？”刘昊然大吃一惊：“天凉了，咱家要破产了？”  
“你不懂，笔芯批发很便宜，低价收笔壳的人特别多，从初一到现在我都卖出去100多个了。”  
“……一宝你老实说，这些笔壳是不是你马路边上捡来的？”  
“这都是咱俩用剩下的行吗？”  
刘昊然拉开看了看，底层已经快铺满了，“这也太费劲了吧。”  
王一博也伸过去脑袋看了看，若有所思了一会儿，说：“你快订正，我先去洗澡。”  
“那我在床上等你——”  
王一博回身给了他一脚。  
“鲨人啦——”

过了几天王一博从网上下单了一个错题打印机，挺小，一只手就能拿起来，是蓝牙连接手机使用的。还给刘昊然和自己每人买了一个方便贴纸的活页本，晚上两个人头挤头堆在书桌旁边研究怎么使用。  
“能同时连接咱俩的手机？那万一打印时间撞了怎么办？”  
“一般不会，有排队序列的。”  
王一博用手机搜了一篇短文，按下发送，机器很快就打印了出来。  
“这还怪清楚的啊，”刘昊然撕下来左右看看，用不干胶贴在本子上，“那晚上就来你这儿打错题。”  
“我问了班主任，说可以带到学校去，着急的时候午间也能来。”王一博把机器装进专用的包里，“去书店吗？这本习题册做完了。”  
“去吧，我想喝奶盖茶了。”  
十一过完之后，他们就收心继续上课。理科生在语英政史课上总是有点昏昏欲睡，王一博偷偷把没消化完的化学卷子拿到桌面上，一点一点往下看错题，他物化生没有数学那么拔尖，每天要用更多的心思在上面。  
过了一会儿，就感觉到同桌汪寒雯戳了戳他，他扭头去看，汪寒雯指了指他桌子上的错题打印机，王一博无语，刘昊然这二货又开始打印东西了。虽然两个人没在一个班里，但因为个子高，分别被安排了两个背对背的班级里相对靠后的位置，蓝牙居然还挺稳定。王一博每天放了学都要给他带错题纸回家，自然而然某个人就会在他家里蹭吃蹭喝蹭床睡。  
汪寒雯轻轻笑了一声，王一博回过神来，发现纸上根本不是什么错题，他把纸撕下来，瞄了一眼。  
【下课去不去小超市买水？】  
王一博拿起来手机使劲按起来。  
王一博：连接蓝牙也需要手机，你就不能发个微信？？？  
刘昊然：……你不懂  
王一博：我不懂？无语，你才不懂！  
王一博：（二柴生气.jpg）  
王一博：去，下课等我  
到了后两节化学自习的时候，刘昊然开始认真打起了错题，王一博在做物理卷子，偶尔抬头看一眼，把他容易错的地方都用心记了下来，寻思着有空给他针对性恶补一下。外面有高一的班级在上体育课，操场离得远，几乎听不到吵闹声，十月份天已经开始凉了，学校角落里散落着一两株木槿，艳丽的开着花，梧桐树影下面有野猫路过，王一博多看了两眼，猫走了，他又觉得没什么意思，回头把错题纸撕下来，夹在本子里。  
“一博，”汪寒雯撞了一下他的胳膊，“能帮我看下这道题吗？”  
王一博接过来本子，是一道他之前和刘昊然讲过的题型，想了想，让汪寒雯等一下，他拿出手机拍照发给刘昊然。  
王一博：做做看？  
刘昊然：有什么奖励？  
王一博：晚上给你拍黄瓜吃  
刘昊然：…………  
刘昊然：（二柴惊恐.jpg）  
过了十分钟，打印机里打出来一条解题过程，王一博撕下来看了一遍，递给汪寒雯。刘昊然记东西又快又牢又会变通，同样题型的进阶基本上都可以很快做出来，就是对学习不怎么上心，王一博有时候对这种有天赋又不利用的人还是恨得牙痒痒。  
刘昊然：那个，晚上的拍黄瓜可以换成别的吗？  
王一博：（二柴呲牙.jpg）  
王一博：给钱都不换  
刘昊然：（二柴猛狗落泪.jpg）  
当天晚上王一博在刘昊然家的厨房里咣咣拍黄瓜，刘昊然感觉整个楼都在震，他抱着来蹭饭的二柴躲在沙发里，等王一博端着盘子出来的时候可怜兮兮地看着他。  
“吃宵夜，”王一博狠心地坐在餐桌旁，“吃完了咱们出门消食。”  
刘昊然抬头看一眼挂钟，九点半，也不算太晚，他磨磨蹭蹭挪到桌子边上，二柴趁机逃到门口去了。  
“能不吃吗？”  
王一博和善地看着他。  
刘昊然惨兮兮地吃醋泡黄瓜，还有点甜丝丝的味道，不知道是蜂蜜还是白糖，王一博从冰箱里拿出来一盒安慕希递给他。  
“去哪儿消食？”猛灌了一口酸奶，刘昊然抬头问他。  
王一博给他展示了一下小括弧，“香山路夜跑。”  
“那是消食吗？”刘昊然抗议道：“你想让我胃痉挛！”  
王一博瞄了他一眼，“我去换衣服，你赶快吃，楼栋口等你。”  
说完牵着二柴下楼，声控灯亮了一路，把他送到家。  
刘昊然吃完最后一口黄瓜，把酸奶也清空了，他看了眼手机，发现蓝牙还开着，想了想，走到卧室的窗边给呆在一楼王一博书包里的错题打印机发送了一条打印指令。伸了个懒腰，突然觉得心跳有些快，他走回餐厅把空盘子放进水池里刷一刷，换鞋出门。  
走到楼下才发现王一博推了单车出来，他们最近很少骑单车出门，学校离得近，稍远的地方也有很方便的公交路线，但刘昊然喜欢单车，因为城市有很高的楼也有很稳的骑行道，有些声音飘在风里。  
他跨坐在后座上，两条长腿几乎无处安置，王一博跳下车子把后座调高，恰好能让刘昊然把脑袋靠在他的肩胛骨上。  
“扶好了？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
王一博喜欢带着刘昊然，可能是从小他们就是这样的模式，王一博大两个月，先学会了骑单车，先学会了带人，刘昊然就一直留在了他的后座上，在晴暖雨雪里穿梭。  
最后王一博把车停在了香山路上一条巷子口，刘昊然跳下车就闻到奶油和新鲜水果的香味。  
“有甜品店？”  
王一博好笑地看他，“这都能闻到？里面还要走很深。”  
刘昊然接过车子推着走在前面，王一博跟在后面指路，转了两个弯，就到了。刘昊然把车子停好，两人走了进去。  
“干嘛这么晚来吃甜点？”  
王一博看着柜台里的蛋糕，漫不经心回答他：“你不是要奖励吗？”  
刘昊然无语地看着他，这分明是王一博自己馋了，找个借口来吃东西，看看那眼神都不愿意给自己一个。  
“要吃什么？”刘昊然妥协了，弯下腰，“你选吧。”  
王一博偏头看他，带着一点点被戳破的尴尬，“巧克力歌剧院和干果蛋糕，再要一大份百合糖水。”  
他面色如常地扫了码，拿着排队单找位置坐，刘昊然跟在他后面偷笑，被瞪了一眼。  
这个时间已经快打烊了，店里除了他们俩只有附近电影院散场后来吃东西的两对情侣，过了一会儿，又来了一个父亲带着女儿打包三份双皮奶。  
“你怎么发现这地方的？”刘昊然问。  
王一博回忆了一下，慢慢说：“初三下学期我和钟意他们去省里参加比赛，拿了奖，回来的路上特别开心，带队老师说下了车请我们吃东西，钟意就推荐了这家甜品店，离高铁站近，东西又好吃。”  
刘昊然点点头，“所以你就记住了？”  
王一博笑了起来，说：“那天跟今天时间也差不多，钟意带我们来的时候很多同学都抱怨说这店太难找了，但是我一走进来就看到柜台里有一块完整的巧克力歌剧院。”  
他看着刘昊然，凑过去，“你可能不记得了，小时候咱们家门口那条街上也有一家店，他家的歌剧院蛋糕只展示不出售，你每次路过都趴在玻璃窗上看半天，我拽都拽不动你，一直没能尝尝是什么味道。”  
店员把歌剧院蛋糕分成两块送上来，显然还记得王一博，冲他点点头，蛋糕切得很整齐，巧克力凝固得恰到好处，两块都完整保留着OPERA的拉花。  
“所以就想着有机会带你来，”王一博把叉子塞到他手里，“试试跟你想象中的味道一样不一样。”  
刘昊然愣住了。  
王一博当然知道，这些年他在国外，去过的地方吃过的东西很多很多，一块巧克力歌剧院可能早就忘在爪哇国了，但是王一博记得，那个可怜兮兮趴在玻璃窗上的小小背影一直和歌剧院蛋糕一起存放在他的记忆里，让刘昊然尝一次蛋糕，让他惊讶地评价蛋糕的味道，是他踏进这家店时存在且唯一存在的念头。  
“特别好吃，”刘昊然低着头不去看他，“比想象中的还要甜。”  
王一博握住他另一只手，说：“那我也开动啦。”

尾声

后来有一天他们结婚了，戒指上镌刻着当初刘昊然在一个吃完醋泡黄瓜的夜晚给他发去的那条打印内容，一个简单的无衬线“∃!”，在指环内侧紧贴住指腹的地方。  
王一博喜欢这个符号，他戴上戒指，靠近亲吻了刘昊然，像极了他们之间第一个吻，在夏天里弥漫着花香与爱的味道。


End file.
